


Non è finita

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Written before DH
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Un funerale non segna per forza la fine di una battaglia.Specie se qualcuno reclama vendetta.





	Non è finita

 

 

Non posso ancora crederci.

_Non voglio crederci._

Voldemort è morto, è sconfitto.

Ma quanti hanno dovuto pagare?

Quanti innocenti sono stati strappati alle loro vite ingiustamente?

Come lei.

Come la mia Ginny.

Ora non è altro che una liscia lapide davanti a me.

Siamo tutti qui, oggi; tutti coloro che sono rimasti.

Mi guardo intorno.

C’è tutta la famiglia Weasley.

Manca solo Percy.

Stupido.

Credeva di poter uccidere dieci mangiamorte da solo, e ora è accanto a Ginny in questo cimitero.

I signori Weasley non ce l’hanno con me.

Sanno che lei si è sacrificata per proteggermi; che mi amava tanto quanto l’amavo io, se non di più.

Ma è insopportabile vedere i loro volti.

C’è Hermione, affianco a Ron.

Loro si fanno forza a vicenda; una cosa che qualcuno non potrà più fare, a causa della guerra.

Parlo naturalmente di Remus e Tonks.

Mi volto verso lei.

E’ in lacrime, e i capelli - del loro colore naturale – le ricadono spenti sulle spalle.

Piange, ma non sono sicuro che lo faccia per la mia adorata Ginny; nonostante il profondo affetto che le legava.

Sono certo, infatti, che pianga per Remus; il padre di quella vita che sta crescendo dentro di lei.

Povera Tonks, che destino terribile…

Lei ora è sola.

Remus è legato a quello stupido letto di ospedale; immerso in un sonno dal quale probabilmente non si sveglierà mai più.

“ _E’ un veleno sconosciuto, non esiste cura_ ” avevano detto.

Maledetti Mangiamorte.

Moody…

Anche lui ha combattuto fino alla morte.

Giace a pochi metri da noi.

Una cosa che mi fa sorridere è che ha voluto, sulla sua lapide, la frase: “ _Vigilanza costante!_ ”.

Anche nella morte ha voluto ammonirci.

Ci sono molte lapidi, nell’area dedicata all’ordine della fenice: Sirius, Moody, Silente, Ginny, Percy, Emmeline, Mundungus, e chissà quanti altri.

Sono troppi.

Di noi non è rimasta che una decina di persone.

Forse meno, perché Remus non conta.

Ha voluto che suo figlio si chiamasse Sirius James Lupin.

Buon vecchio Remus, ha voluto ricordare i suoi amici anche in punto di morte.

La cerimonia è finita, e vedo Molly andare verso Tonks per consolarla – benché sia lei ad dover essere consolata da noi.

Mi avvicino a lei e le chiedo perdono, anche se so che lei mi ha già perdonato tutto quanto.

Non risponde, ma mi sorride e se ne va con la sua famiglia.

Rimaniamo solo io e Tonks, scossa dai singhiozzi.

«Non preoccuparti» le dico.

Ma sono poco convincente, lo so.

«Lo vendicheremo» continuo, e stavolta sono convinto di ciò che dico.

Non mi scapperà colui che ha fatto questo; colui che ha rovinato la vita dei suoi amici.

Non mi scapperai.

Codaliscia.

 


End file.
